False Hope
by PhantasyDreamer
Summary: Sasuke is finally back and Sakura decides to tell him how she really feels. But what happens when she gets the biggest surprise of her life? Will she still love him?


_PhantasyDreamer: I'm back and with a new story. This is a one shot and I decided to write it in first person because I know that I can't pull it off in third person. I really hope you guys like this story. I'm sorry if there are any errors, I will fix them later when I get the time. Please read and review and Merry Christmas to all! Enjoy the story and the holidays. _

_I do not own Naruto._

_

* * *

_

False Hope

_**Summary:**__ Sasuke is finally back and Sakura decides to tell him how she really feels. But what happens when she gets the biggest surprise of her life? Will she still love him?_

* * *

I sighed as I gazed out of the hospital window. It was a beautiful day, almost perfect. The breeze was blowing lightly throwing leaves everywhere and the sun was shining brightly illuminating almost every dark corner. I turned back towards my patient whom was fast asleep at the moment. Letting out a soft giggle, I looked at the guy. He was quite handsome but not as handsome as the guy I have always admired and loved, Sasuke Uchiha. It had been a full year since his arrival back to the Leaf Village. I could remember vividly what had happened that faithful day.

_~*~FLASHBACK~*~_

"Sakura!" I heard my name being called in the distance.

I looked up from my paper work to see a nurse in front of me, panting loudly.

"Sakura, it's an emergency. Please come quick!" the nurse yelled ushering me into a small room.

I gasped upon seeing the person who was lying on the bed. The young man stood as if lifeless on the large bed, blood could be seen everywhere. Walking further into the room I realized that it was none other than my old teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. I rushed to his side without hesitation ignoring the other nurses who were trying desperately to heal him. I pushed them away telling them to leave and began the difficult job of healing him. Not that they weren't doing a good job already but I felt like it was my responsibility to help him. After a few agonizing hours of pouring chakra into his body I collapsed at the side of his bed.

"Sakura…." I heard a slight whisper causing me to stir a little, "Sakura."

Slowly, my green eyes fluttered open. The first thing I saw was Sasuke staring me with a slight smirk.

His features had matured greatly over the years showing that he was now a full and healthy eighteen year old. His dark teal hair was in its same position, long in the front, coming to his chin on both sides of his face. A portion of his hair still stuck up in the back making it resemble the form of a chicken somehow. A few bangs creased his forehead where his usual Leaf headband would lay. I smiled at him and before I knew it I was crying…_loudly. _

"Oh Sasuke, you're awake!" I yelled, lunging at him.

I hugged him tightly despite the weakness I was feeling or the dizziness. Crying desperately, I clung onto him not wanting to let go as I cried my heart out. I rest my head on the side of his neck and cried as much as I could. I could hear him grunting in pain as my body hit some of his wounds. But I didn't care just knowing the fact that he was alive made me know that I still had a chance, a chance of getting to know him better and winning his heart. I didn't care anymore about his betraying the village to seek power, or the ways he had treated me before he left or his coldness towards everyone. None of that mattered to me anymore _just him._ After crying for a few more seconds I let go of him, wiping my face and gazing at the stern expression he had on _his_ face. He was wearing a gray shirt and for some reason I didn't remember him having it on when I was healing him. He pointed towards the chair on the opposite side of the bed as if to tell me that someone had left it.

Sighing I ruffle his hair a bit and he grabbed my wrist in an attempt to stop me. I giggled a little at my foolish behavior.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked, a bit nervous as he looked at me.

"I'm fine…thanks to you I guess."

That comment alone made me smile with joy. He had said thanks just as he did the night he had left the village before he knocked me out. I could never figure out why he had said that. After leaving me on that cold bench in the middle of the night, I kept wondering what the comment really meant. Was he happy that I cared so much for him? Or did he just want to shut me up? I cringed at the last thought as I stared at him in shock. His dark eyes seemed to look at me with a bit of concern. I wondered if it was because my pink hair was scattered all over the place. Or was it the tired look on my face?

'_He really does care.' _I thought with a smirk looking towards the door.

It had only been an hour since I had passed out and I wondered why none of the other nurses had come to check up on me. I turned my gaze to my dark teal haired ex-teammate who had a distinctive frown on his face.

"You're reckless." he muttered, turning his gaze away from me.

"Sorry, I guess I kinda over did it a bit." I giggled a little as I slowly got out of the chair almost falling to the floor.

I left the room and then came back a few minutes later with some hospital food. Setting the bowl on the table next to the bed I began to examine his wounds once again. He had severe gashes that were partially closed on his chest area and lower abdomen and some were also on his upper and lower arms. I could feel him stiffen at my touch but I continued to examine him. A faint blush made its way to my cheeks as I pushed back down his shirt.

"By the looks of things you'll be out of here in a few days, Sasuke." I replied as I pulled back out the chair, "Until then you need to stay here for observation."

"Hm."

I chuckle a bit as I took my time to bandage up his wounds making sure to seal them perfectly. After that I gave him his food. Surprisingly, he let me feed it to him and for the rest of the night I stayed by his side. We talked and talked for the whole night and what shocked me the most was how much _he_ talked. We were like best friends talking of the years that had passed by and the experiences we went through. For the first time in a long time I felt happy.

For the next few days I continued to visit him and he told me that he would soon be thinking of achieving his second goal now that his first goal was completed, avenging his clan. His second goal was to restore or rebuild his clan and for a moment I wondered whom he would choose as his bride. I was hoping with all my heart that it would be me. And from the way he talked to me I could see that he already had made a decision of whom he wanted to marry, and that person would be me.

_~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~_

That was a year ago, after his time in the hospital I rarely saw him or spoke to him since I was so busy with my work at the hospital. I figured it was strange that when he was gone I always had a lot of free time and now that he was back I didn't even have time to visit or see him. Sometime along the line he was placed on probation which extended for the entire year and I could only reason out that's why I hadn't seen him as much. He was also put on watch by ANBU black orbs ninjas and was forbidden to go out on any missions for the length of his probation. However, today would be the day I would see him once again now that his probation is finally over. I chuckle to myself wondering what his expression would be when he sees me.

Turning slightly, I looked at my patient one more time before heading out the door. Walking down the hall I came to one of the nurses and signed out of the hospital.

"I'm leaving now." I whispered to her as I exited the building.

The sweet gentle breeze of the fall greeted me as I made my way down the dusty path. My outfit had changed over the years. I wore a scarlet arm sleeve _(sleeveless) _shirt top that kind of resembled my old scarlet dress. A short mini white skirt with box pleats that was four inches above my knees went over my black tights. I also wore black one inch boots that came up a little under my knees. Short black gloves rest on my hands along with white elbow slots. My headband was in its original position, over my bangs laid on top of the middle of my head. I smirked to myself as I push back a straying pink strand.

It was late afternoon now that my shift was over and I decided to get something to eat. So I headed towards my usual meeting place with Naruto. The Ramen shop called Ichiraku. As soon as I reached my destination I was happy to see my blond haired teammate eating away as quickly as possible.

"Sakura!" he yelled, waving to me.

I returned his wave with a bright smile.

"Naruto, have you seen Sasuke?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

I quickly ordered a bowl of ramen while getting comfortable on the stool. After a few minutes I got my food. Frowning, I took my time to eat my noodles and while waiting for my crazy teammate to answer my question. For some reason he seemed to be in deep thought. His flaky blond hair was now longer and his blue eyes were even brighter than before. He had also changed his style of dressing, instead of his usual orange track suit with the white ruffle collar. He now wore a similar outfit expected the outline around the shoulder area was now black instead of the usual blue. I quickly wiped my mouth while putting down my chopsticks. I turned to him unable to hide my smile.

"Sasuke?" he paused, while swallowing the rest of his noodles, "I haven't seen him today. He was supposed to meet me to help with a project I wanted to do for Hinata but he cancelled."

"Are you sure Naruto?" I asked, wondering if he was lying or not.

He closed his eyes for a moment, both hands on the side of his face. There was one thing I knew about Naruto and that was he couldn't tell a lie to save his life. He could fool others of course but he couldn't fool me. I tapped my fingers lightly on the counter waiting patiently to see if I could drag the answer out of him. Naruto and Hinata had been together for over two years now and their relationship continued to grow rapidly. I was even surprised that Hinata had the courage to tell Naruto how she felt since he was too dense to notice and she would always acts shy around him. I mean the girl would usually faint every time she came in contact with the guy and any smart person could see that she liked him. But then again, it was Naruto.

'_I wonder what will make him talk. Come on think Sakura.' _I thought, playing with my nails, _'Hmm, I got it.' _

"Come on Naruto, if you tell me I promise to treat you to ramen for the next month and I'll even do your chores if you wish."

"Really?"

He raised his eyebrows a bit and then narrowed his eyes.

"To tell the truth I have no idea where he really is. He could be at home, at the park or even at the Academy. Plus, I think he said he wasn't feeling too well. Now that I think about it, he did look a bit nervous for some reason today."

I got up immediately after I heard his long statement and rushed in the opposite direction. I ignored his constant yelling telling me to come back. I had no idea why he wanted to stop me but I knew that something was up. I had enough hope and confidence to know that Sasuke was either sick or just waiting for me to meet him. I wasn't too far when the slight fall breeze blew around me once again, lifting my mini skirt in the air. I quickly pushed it down.

'_I have to find him.'_ I thought as I rushed towards his house.

Before I knew it, I was in front of Sasuke's apartment. I knocked lightly on the door and after not receiving any response for a few seconds I slowly opened the door and made myself into the room. The atmosphere was quiet and cold and for a second I had to quickly ignore the scary feeling I was getting. I mean suppose he was terribly sick? I immediately headed towards his bedroom. If Sasuke was sick who knows what kind of state he could be in?

'_I hope he's alright.' _I thought as I turned the door knob.

I opened the door to see…an empty room? For a minute I was expecting to see Sasuke sleeping soundly or crying out from excruciating pain or something but instead I found nothing. I walked towards the table that was next to his bed to see a note. And you would never guess who it was addressed to. Naruto! Being as curious as I usually was. I decided to open and read it. It read:

_Naruto, _

_If you see this note it's only because you're curious and annoying enough to come check up on me. I'm feeling much better now but I won't be able to help you with your project for your girlfriend. I have other issues of my own to resolve. Since my probation is up I would have no need to stay regularly in the village because of my missions. I'll be by the bench close to the village's gate if the Hokage requests to see me. _

_P.S. Don't tell Sakura where I am, I can't afford for her to ruin my plans. _

_Sasuke _

I stopped for a moment and put back down the paper. He can't afford for me to ruin his plans? I giggled at the thought of it. His plans just had something to do with his second goal. I laughed at the thought.

'_Heehee, I hear wedding chimes!'_

I thought as I rushed out of his house leaving a cloud of dust behind me.

"I'm coming Sasuke!"

It didn't take me long to reach to the bench and when I did I could see him sitting there with his head bowed as if in deep thought. I sighed as I gazed towards the sky that had now turned to a navy blue color. The sole street light cast its rays upon Sasuke while I stared in awe. It was a sight to see. I was about to approach him but stopped for a second, the look on his face said it all. He was sad but I couldn't figure out why. Was the thought of marrying me such a bad idea? Or was he just afraid to propose?

Frowning, I decided to erase that thought and just get over to surprise him.

'_Sasuke cares about me. He really does care, he's just nervous.' _I thought clasping my hands close to my chest, _'Naruto did say he looked nervous.'_

I decided the best thing to do was to surprise him besides, if he was suppose to propose to me I should be there right?

In a quick flash I hid behind the bushes and walked towards the bench where he sat. The bushes and trees blocked my path and made it almost impossible to see him from his back view. As soon as I reached the back of the bench I stood still for a minute as I heard him whisper. Although the atmosphere was warm the chilling way he spoke froze me in my position, a small gentle breeze whipped my short pink hair around. I only realized now that I had left it that way just so he could remember me the way I was before he left the village.

"Sakura…" he whispered, turning his gaze to the sky.

I bit my lip, _'He does care. He called my name. Yeepee!' _

"Sasuke." I replied wholeheartedly and stopped immediately. For some reason my voice seemed to have an echoing effect.

I stood still in my position unable to move for no apparent reason, I peeped my head slightly out of the bushes to see where my echo came from. Imagine my shock when I found out that it was none other than a girl. I knelt down quickly and leaned my back against the bottom of the bench and trying my best not to show how disappointed I was. I closed my eyes a bit and told myself over and over again that she could be a friend or something. Maybe she was someone he had met recently but I knew better although I refused to believe my conscience.

'_She's just a friend, she's just a friend.'_ I thought as I made my way to my feet.

I soon dash towards a tree bark and leaned on it steadily breathing heavily while holding in my tears as much as possible. I could hear the girl begin to speak and when she did all hope I had was shattered within a few seconds. I turned slightly in their direction.

"Sasuke." she smirked brightly with a slight blush on her face, "I'm sorry I'm late but the trip to this village took longer than I thought."

She giggled while Sasuke gave her a slight smirk, getting onto his feet, "I guess I should have left early, huh?"

He nodded in recognition.

"So, what's so important that you wanted to talk about?" she asked while giving him a hug.

He returned the hug surprisingly while playing a little with her long black hair.

I creased my eyebrows in anger. How dare she hug _my_ Sasuke? I let out a deep exhale. I didn't want to admit that she was pretty but by the way he was hugging her it would appear that way, seen as how he never hugged anyone let alone me. They released each other from their strong embrace and took a seat on the bench.

"Yumi." he whispered sadly.

I gasped somehow catching his attention but he shrugged it off. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I looked at the couple before me.

Yumi, the name he called, it meant beauty and by the looks of her I could see that she was very pretty. Right pretty ugly. I guess I should describe to you guys how magnificent her appearance is. Yumi had long black hair that reached her ankles and was held up in a high ponytail, the exact style as Ino's. She had a few bangs that lay on her forehead up above her ninja headband. I couldn't tell what village she came from but I knew it had to be one that was close to us. She wore a black short sleeve shirt and shorts that were four inches above her knees, long white gloves that exposed her fingers and extended to her elbows. Her shuriken holster was located on her left leg. A white shawl was wrapped tightly around her waist and was turned to her right side. She also had light grey eyes that appeared cloudily from my view. I guess the rumor about Sasuke liking girls with long hair was true. This Yumi girl appeared to be eighteen years old and Sasuke was now nineteen years old as I am.

I bit my lip as I saw Sasuke reach for her hand. I couldn't see much of what they were doing so I decided to get a better view by climbing up a tree that wasn't too far away but just close enough to see and hear what was going on. From my view I could see him holding her hand firmly while she blushed furiously.

"Yumi…"

"Yes Sasuke. What is it? You look a little nervous."

My eyes widen in fear.

'_Was he going to do what I think he was?'_

"You know I've talked to you sometime about my goals right?"

She nodded tighten her grip on his hand.

"That's why I wanted to see you today." he paused for a minute as if to let the information sink in, "Yumi, I need you to marry me so that I could fulfill my next goal."

She gasped placing her hands to her face. I gasped as well almost losing my balance on the tree branch. I held my breath. Sasuke just asked that girl to marry him. I immediately felt light headed. Why was this happening to me?

"Really Sasuke, do you mean it?"

"Hm." he muttered and she instantly gave him a hug, "Yes I will."

I sank slowly on the tree bark, my hands covering my face as I tried to think of what to do.

'_How could I have been so stupid?'_

I didn't know what else to think. How could I have been so stupid to have false hope? I got to my feet and looked at them below to see them hugging tightly. I almost choked when I saw Sasuke give her a passionate kiss. My throat felt dry and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I had to support myself, I had to be strong. Was this the way it was supposed to end? Was there something wrong with me? Is it my face? My hair? Is it too short or even too nappy? Two tears slid down my cheeks and I wiped them away before I broke down in horrifying tears.

Another thing that bothered me was that he had not given her a ring. Was Sasuke really so unromantic? To have proposed without giving her a ring? A bitter smile made its way to my face. I guess he was just cheap. Yeah like the great Sasuke Uchiha was cheap. I chuckled a little and then straighten my expression. My green eyes stared immensely at them when they finally broke apart from their zealous kiss. I fought off the urge to puke and walk a bit on the branch, only to lose my balance and fall to the grassy bed below. Luckily, for some unknown reason they didn't hear me. I brushed off my hair and rubbed my head from the pain I felt.

"Sasuke…" the girl whispered catching my attention, "The last time I came to this village I heard about this girl that is so in love with you. What about her? Why did you choose me instead of her? Don't you care about her?"

He gave her a stern look and then turned his attention the other way.

"Hm."

After a long pause she spoke again, "I guess I should be happy to be with the most wanted bachelor around the Leaf Village. I'll be Mrs. Yumi Uchiha. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

She asked only to be answered by a nod. My legs began to move, I decided that I'd seen enough, just looking at them made me sick. I moved and as I did few bushes rustled loudly somehow catching the attention of my former teammate.

"Whose there?" came his cold voice.

I stopped and decided to move again. "Show yourself!" he yelled and I came to the conclusion that I should just show myself.

I slowly walked out of the bushes and onto the path which was a few meters away from him. He looked at me with a look that could kill and all I could do was smile bitterly.

"Uh…hehe…um…hi Sasuke." I began bowing my head to show how embarrassed I was, "I was just in the neighborhood."

I gulped, only receiving an icy glare from him.

"Is that her? Is that the girl?" Yumi asked, clinging onto him like a leech.

"What do you want?" he asked, making me jump.

I giggled lightly while wiping away a few tears and brushing down my skirt.

"Well I just wanted to say congratulations on your engagement….and I hope you're happy…" I could see his icy gaze turn to sadness a little and then it changed back to his icy stare before I could realize what happened, "…goodbye."

I ran away as fast as I could. Before I was clear out of shoot I heard Yumi ask him a question.

"Really Sasuke, who is she?"

I strained my ear to hear what his answer was. I was even more shock when I heard it.

"She's no one important."

No one important? I gasped while choking slightly on my spit. I was far enough from their view when I reached a tree. I rest my hand on the bark and emptied the contents out of my stomach. After I was finished I got a cloth from my shuriken holster and wiped my mouth. Slowly I walked away leaving my past and everything to do with Sasuke behind me. My walk soon turned into a high speed race. I ran as fast as I could trying my best to reach home so that I could cry my heart out. My tears clouded my vision as I ran desperately in the direction I thought led to my home. Before I knew what happened, I bumped into something hard. The impact of the collision made me fall harshly to the floor. I looked up at the culprit to see none other than Neji Hyuuga staring at me with the same icy glare that Sasuke had given me just a few minutes ago.

"N-Neji." I stuttered while he just frowned.

I made my way to my feet making sure to dust off all the dirt on my white skirt. I directed my attention to Neji nervously to see him smiling slightly at me.

'_What's up with him?'_

"Sakura…" he replied sternly, arms folded, "I'm sorry."

I coughed a little to clear my throat, "For what?"

"I just saw the incident with Sasuke." he closed his eyes as if trying to stop himself from feeling my pain, "I'm very sorry, you don't deserve that. Just know there is someone out there for you."

I looked at him in shock. My green eyes shone in curiosity.

'_What? Is Neji being nice to me?' _

I closed my mouth and looked at him in disbelief. After a long moment of silence he spoke again.

"Uh…Sakura…" he paused, giving me an unsure look, "Do you need a hug?"

"What?"

I gazed at him unable to answer his question. Over the years Neji had become less intimidating and more outspoken to people. He must have gotten nicer since he began dating Tenten. I guess dating her caused him to become a bit soft. I closed my eyes a bit as I hugged my shoulders together. Why was I so weak?

"Sakura?" he asked, arching his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Neji I have to go."

I replied instantly before running out of sight. I ran as fast as I could heading to no where in particular. I soon made my way to the market place and got myself a bottle of water. After drinking it, I proceeded to walk very slowly towards my apartment. I just didn't understand how my life had ended like this. After all my years of dreaming of being with Sasuke it ended with him proposing and marrying someone else. A bitter frown made its way to my face. Why was I so stupid? Was I destined to be alone? Was there really something wrong with me? Tears slid uncontrollably down my cheeks as I walked with my head down. My short pink hair blew lightly in the wind. When I came close to my apartment, I was shocked to see my blond teammate standing there with a smug look on his face.

I stared at him in silence.

"Sakura…I just heard. Neji told me…" he replied, sadness could be heard in his voice, "I'm sorry."

I turned my attention to him trying to bite back my sadness. Unfortunately, my welled tears burst through my eyelids like a giant volcano waiting to erupt.

"Naruto…" I whispered as I rushed to him, tackling him in a tight embrace.

It's a good thing he didn't budge instead he just stood still like a statue returning my embrace. I hugged him tightly and cried my heart out. It felt like an eternity as I cried out my pain. I was being stupid to believe that Sasuke would ever give me a chance. I guess I wasn't good enough for him and he deserved someone like him. Like that Yumi girl. I clutched Naruto's shirt harder trying my best to steady myself. I could hear him whisper that everything was going to be okay and that it was alright to cry.

I always wondered why I could never return his feelings for me when we were younger. I guess I was really hooked up on Sasuke to never notice how great Naruto really was. He was always there for me helping me while Sasuke on the other hand would just push me away. At times I wished I could just return his feelings and I know everything would be okay but unfortunately I couldn't force myself to love anyone. I sighed still clutching my blond teammate, he was lucky to have found someone special while I was left alone. Almost all my friends had someone. Naruto had Hinata, Ino had Shikamaru, Neji had Tenten, Gaara had someone, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Anko, Kurenai had Asuma, Tusnade my mentor that had taught me her skills and how to improve on my taijutsu, Jiraya and even my former sensei had someone. Kakashi-sensei met a girl who came to the village a few years ago and they had been married for a while with two children. I sighed as my tears slowly subsided. All my hysterically crying had entirely worn me out. I released the hug from Naruto and realized that I had been crying for almost fifteen minutes. I was just happy that he was patient enough to wait for me to stop.

"N-N-Naruto…" I stuttered sniffing loudly.

"Sakura." he stated holding me by the shoulder, "There are other fishes in the sea."

I gave him a blank look. What did my pain have to do with fishes? He chuckle a bit scratching the back of his head.

"Hinata told me that. It just means that there is someone else out there for you."

'_That's what Neji said.' _

"Um…" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Look Sakura, you can't keep living like this." he gave me a smirk gripping my shoulders lightly, "Sasuke isn't the only guy out there for you. If you keep going like this you'll get sick or worse you'll die even sooner than you should."

"Maybe I'll be better off dead." I muttered and I could see his blue eyes shine with anger.

"WHAT?" he yelled, shaking me harshly.

I sighed, taking his hands off of my shoulders.

"You're right Naruto, thanks a lot. You're a great friend." I stated, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight." I whispered as I dragged myself up to the front door.

"Goodnight Sakura. I'll be by tomorrow morning to check up on you." he said as I closed the door behind me.

As soon as I was inside I made my way up to my bedroom and plopped myself onto my bed without bothering to change into my pajamas. I stared at the ceiling wishing my parents were alive to console me now that I was so sad. My mother would always be there to hug me and tell me that everything would be alright and my father would do the same but he would also go out on a hunt to find the guy that hurt his daughter's feelings. I smirked maybe a good beating would knock some sense into Sasuke. I coughed a little, how much I missed them. I coughed again noticing that my throat was dry from crying so much. I couldn't cry anymore no matter how much I tried, all my tears were used up. Everything I had done to improve myself had gone in vain. I had tried to become stronger by training with Tsunade to get much stronger than I was when I was a genin but I guess it wasn't enough to impress Sasuke. He wanted something different not an annoying girl like me. Soon after my dreadful thoughts I dozed off into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up to see a note on my window sill. I walked over to it and picked it up. Imagine my shock. It was a wedding invitation to Sasuke and Yumi's wedding. I guess he really couldn't wait to revive his clan. I couldn't believe they had invitations out already. How was it humanly possible to make them so quickly? I felt like crying again but stopped when I noticed a note attached to the invitation. Slowly, I opened it.

_Sakura_

_Contrary to what you believe I do care about you but I cannot marry you. For the past year that I've been on probation I've noticed how much you've changed since our genin years and I must say that I'm impress. You've become a great medical ninja and I know you would make someone happy someday. Although I care deeply for you I think you deserve better after all the things I've done since I've left the Leaf Village. You should be with someone who has never slain innocent people for the sake of power, someone who's not as evil as me. I'm sorry Sakura but I belong with Yumi since we've shared the same experiences as rogue ninjas under the leadership of Orichimaru. I just want you to know that I will always care for you and love you. No matter what I'll always be there to protect you. _

_Sasuke_

I close the paper feeling the urge to cry again but I couldn't. His words touch me. He really did care but he was stupid enough to believe that I cared about what he did in the past. Sure it was bad but I still loved him. I threw the invitation into the garbage and stared out my window to view my village. Naruto was right although it would be very hard to adjust with there are other fishes in the sea. And I would have to get used to the idea of Sasuke being married to someone else. I smiled a little. He said he loved me. I placed my hands to my chest and sighed. I knew whenever it came to Sasuke I always had false hope.

_

* * *

_

Well that's the end. I thought it would be best to end it there and I hope you guys like this. And I hope it was sad enough. Tell me what you guys think. Lata!

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_**Revised and Edited on July 24, 2010.**_


End file.
